dyinglightfandomcom-20200222-history
Night Walker
Night Walkers are a type of infected that appear mainly at night in Harran in Dying Light. Overview Night Walkers are a special type of Biter that has undergone a rapid and sudden transformation that occurs only at night, although in The Following it can happen at day too, which will turn them into a kind similar to the Virals. Night Walkers can easily be identified from the misty substance that they emit (both during the day and at night). During the day (apart from in The Following), Night Walkers are basically on the same level as Biters. They will be slow in speed/manueverability along with they only prove much of a threat if they swarm/heavily outnumber the player. However, at night Night Walkers are essentially a far weaker and less dangerous version of the Volatiles. This doesn't mean however that they shouldn't be watched out for, as they can still give pursuit and for inexperienced players, Night Walkers alone in a pursuit can be quite deadly, especially if the player hasn't unlocked many safe zones around the Slums or Old Town. Night Walkers have a little more health than a Biter, but they are much more aggressive than even the daytime Viral, and will attack faster and with more damage. They do not attempt to dodge attacks or jump back briefly after attacking as often as a normal Viral, instead opting to charge at the player to do as much damage as possible in the quickest amount of time. The Biters will only fully transform into Night Walkers when they spot the player at night, and they will also transform when the player is currently being pursued and/or is attempting to hide from pursuing Infected. Biters will also have a higher chance of transforming into Night Walkers if they sustain damage, or if there are a large group of Biters that the player runs by while being pursued. Like Volatiles, Night Walkers are hindered slightly by UV light, and will stop to shield their face if the UV Flashlight is shined at them. So that means make sure you have your UV light equipped at night. UV Flares also serve to blind them. Unlike Volatiles, however, Night Walkers are only blinded by UV Light, not hurt by it, this can lead to seeing them during the day, cowering and not attacking for potentially the entire day, if one were to wait around that long. Night Walkers run much faster than the normal daytime Virals, and will eventually catch up to the player on a straightaway, unless the player is using a speed booster. They are just as fast as the Volatiles, and like the Volatiles they cannot navigate corners that well. Although easy to fight in small numbers, Night Walkers can easily build up to dangerous numbers if the player runs by enough Biters while being pursued. They are especially lethal in small, cramped areas, and, like normal Virals, can sometimes execute a rapid swiping attack that can drastically lower the player's health instantly. Unlike Volatiles, Night Walkers are comparatively fragile, and cannot pounce. Night Walkers are also usually accompanied by the much-stronger Volatiles, making fighting them exponentially more difficult. If the player manages to evade Pursuit but fails to make it to a Safehouse, they can still spot the player like a Volatile and resume the chase. For this reason, Night Walkers act like scouts, getting the attention of the far more lethal Volatiles after spotting the player. In the enhanced edition there is a special rare version of the night walker that comes in roughly 1 to 5 ratio to the normal ones. It it noticable by black "plating" on its skin and significantly increased health and ability to insta kill on leap attack on occasion when player's stamina is low. It gives more XP when killed than the normal variant and has a high chance of finding valueable items and almost always drop a weapon mod. It is also worth noting that the Night Walkers, just like the Volatiles, will be alerted to the player's presence and will go after the player if they have killed a Bolter. Strategy * Night Walkers will cover their eyes when the UV or regular flashlight is shined in their face — It is better to use the normal flashlight as this will not run out of energy whereas the UV flashlight can and takes a slightly long time to charge back up to be used again if the UV light is drained of energy. * They aren't as tough as Volatiles or as athletic, which makes them easier to pick off if one spots you. However, they are much faster than the normal daytime Virals. Thus, unless you are using a Speed Booster, Night Walkers and Volatiles will both be able to outrun you on a straight line. * If you're running into a transforming Night Walker, it is recommended to use slide and the leg-breaker ability to prevent them from catching up to Kyle. But be cautious of this, as sometimes more than one Biter can transform into Night Walkers at once. * When being pursued, try to avoid large groups of Biters. As long as the player is being chased and Biters are near, it is guaranteed that enough will transform into Night Walkers to make the fight even more problematic for the player. Trivia * During the final mission of the main story, biters can be seen turning into Night Walkers during the day, which is a rare occasion. * Unlike the Volatiles that run back to Dark Areas at 06:00, instead the Night Walkers will transform back into normal Biters or sometimes shield their eyes from the sunlight, meaning players can take advantage and easily kill the blinded Night Walker. pl:Lunatyk ru:Ночной ходок Category:Uncommon Infected Category:Night Infected